Cameras may be used in a variety of applications to capture images. Digital cameras receive light through a lens and may convert the incoming light rays to an electronic signal for display, evaluation or storage of the images defined by the light rays. When used outdoors, the incoming light rays may be subject to intense lights sources such as the sun or another bright light source. When the light entering through the camera lens includes that from such a source, the ability to discern details of the surroundings may be degraded. Incumbent camera systems may auto adjust their aperture to control light reaching the image sensor, and therefore lower the impact of the intense light source. However, this would dim the image as a whole and may result in filtering out image details that are of importance.